


WinterSpider - fieldtrip

by BlackDemon



Series: WinterSpider [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Hydra Peter Parker, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDemon/pseuds/BlackDemon
Summary: English isn't my first language and i have dislexia so my spelling and grammar are not always correct. I use google translate so the half of the time it probably sucks.In this book peter and bucky are the same age but peter look like 17 because of HYDRA.It's a fieldtrip story.





	WinterSpider - fieldtrip

Peter was daydreaming in his class until he heard his teacher say he had something exciting to say.  
"Class." He said "before you go I have to announce something. Friday we go all day on a surprise fieldtrip with all the chemistry classes."  
"Where are we going?" A girl (emilie) asked.  
"That is a surprise. Otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise fieldtrip. Go home now, everyone. And don't forget to take a permissionslip and return it tomorrow. "  
"Where would we go?" Peter asked Ned.  
'No idea. I hope it is something fun like the time we went to oscorp. "  
Peter heard Happy honking and said "There is my lift. See you tomorrow."

\----------------- back in the tower ----------------

"Come back, you little jerk!" Could Peter hear Bucky scream. When Peter came in the living room of his floor (wich he shares with bucky and tony) he could see tony running away with bucky on his heels with his metal arm full of magnetic stickers.   
"Sorry, not sorry buck!" Said Tony.   
"Tony, what the hell have you done to Bucky to get him mad." Asked Peter angry when he grabbed Tony bij his collar and trew him on the couch.   
"I maybe have placed magnet stickers on his metal arm while he slept." Grinned Tony while Bucky slapt him upside his head.   
"You know how difficult it is to get this of." Growled Bucky.  
"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry brother." Said Tony while Bucky leaved to try get the magnets of his arm.  
"Hey, Pete how was your day on school." Asked Tony.  
"It was boring as always, I still don't get the point why I must socialize while bucky don't. But on the bright side de chemic teacher said we going on a suprise fieldtrip this Friday. And so my permissionslip must be signed."  
"You know that you must go to school because your look like 17 and Bucky can't because he have a metal arm, looks to old for a student and he would be regonized as Captain Amerika's buddy. What the permissionslip concerns, just lay it down on the table and I sign it for tomorrow."  
"Thanks little bro." Said Peter and ruffled Tony's hair.  
"NO! Not my hair!" Tony screamed.   
And Peter just laughed at him.


End file.
